1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling electronic components, wherein the heat dissipation device consists of aluminum-extrusion part and aluminum die-casting part connected together.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generate substantive heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to remove the heat to cool the electronic components in order to maintain safe operating conditions. Especially, the electronic components of electronic equipments such as switches and telecommunication cabinets need to be cooled. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool the electronic components of the switches and telecommunication cabinets.
Typically, referring to FIG. 5, a heat dissipation device is attached to electronic components at a circuit board (not shown) in an enclosure (not shown) of a telecommunication cabinet to remove the heat generated by the electronic components thereof. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air. The heat dissipation device comprises a cover 100 and a radiator 200 with different function from the cover 100. The cover 100 and the radiator 200 are integrally made by die-casting. The cover 100 is a metal plate corresponding to and mounted on the circuit board for protecting the circuit board and avoiding EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) from other devices. Some mounting portions 110 extend from two opposite edges of the cover 100 for mounting the heat dissipation device to the enclosure. Some concave structures (not shown) are defined in a bottom of the cover 100 for fitting contacting of the heat dissipation device and the electronic components on the circuit board. The radiator 200 comprises a plurality of fins 210 extending from the cover 100 corresponding to the electronic components so as to remove the heat from the electronic components.
The heat dissipation device is integrally manufactured by die-casting for reducing manufacturing cost; Aluminum ADC-10 or ADC-12 is usually used due to excellent property for die-casting. However, Aluminum ADC-10 and ADC-12 have poor heat conductivity to meet heat dissipation demand of the electronic components. In order to improve heat dissipation capacity of the heat dissipation device, a material with good heat conductivity is desired, such as Aluminum 6063 or 1070, but a problem is raised that such materials are not suitable as die-casting metals for forming the heat dissipation device because they have inferior flowability.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device, which has greater heat dissipation capacity and low cost.